


beta也有发情期吗？

by yingzhoumuml



Category: above 18
Genre: M/M, 瓶邪 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzhoumuml/pseuds/yingzhoumuml





	beta也有发情期吗？

#瓶邪# #ABO# 

 

《beta也会有发情期吗？》

吴邪半夜起夜的时候就觉得不对劲。他呼出的每一口热气都湿漉漉的，眼前雾气蒙蒙看不清东西，总感觉大腿中间有什么东西流出来。他坐在马桶上恍惚了一会儿，拿出体温计对眼了好久才看清密密麻麻的刻度上自己归属于哪一格。

三十八度五，发烧了。吴邪想，这样是干不了什么的。他抓了抓头发决定回去继续睡，一拿出手机就发现上面十几个未接电话，不过脑子的随手拨了回去。

“死哪去了？”

王胖子的声音炸雷一般在耳边回响，吴邪立即觉得自己醒了大半。

“今晚咱们和A队联合行动你忘了？全队就等你一个你还想不想干了？”

吴邪猛然记起今天的日期，吓得魂飞魄散。他捂着脑袋和胖子道歉说忘了忘了你们先去，我直接到集合地点咱们到时候见，这才急忙忙洗了把脸出门。

他们已经蹲守这个卖淫团伙很长一段时间了，最近一个月全在开会，搞得吴邪焦头烂额。他只是新入队的警员，本来不需要参与这么大的作战行动，奈何队里人手不够，要他一个小菜鸟潜入窝点一次次采集证据。吴邪天天穿得跟个富二代的花花公子似的，喷了满身的alpha信息素去走访洗头房和黑酒吧，这几天抱过的omega比他前半辈子都多，熏的他鼻子差点没废了。昨晚他们队长开了一晚上的作战会议部署行动，还说要联合特警队一起进行抓捕。吴邪那时候就已经有点身体不舒服了，听得左耳朵进右耳朵出，根本没把联合行动装进脑子。

他到的时候果然感觉到周围气氛不对劲了。这种刻意压制的alpha气息让他浑身不舒服，腿间的粘腻更甚。他来的路上已经带上耳返，知道自己今天的任务还是潜入酒吧观察人员部署，配合特警队的逮捕行动。吴邪揉了揉眼睛，告诉自己一定撑住，有些步履虚浮地推开酒吧大门。

“天真你裤子怎么湿了？”耳麦里胖子小声嘀咕一句。

吴邪已经进入状态，并没有回答胖子的问题。酒吧里红男绿女交颈缠绵，动感的冲击波让一切声音开始失真。吴邪嗅不出周围哪些人是alpha哪些是omega，但是这些人对他身上的信息素是有反应的，他可以通过这些人表情的细微差别很快做出判断，这也是队里选他来干这个的原因。吴邪走到吧台要了一杯龙舌兰，特地嘱咐酒保多加冰。旁边漂亮的omega男性凑过来，陶醉的嗅了一口他身上的香气。

“漂亮的小哥。”男人对他眨眨眼，上下打量一番。

“今晚有约吗？”

他已经有些习惯这种搭讪。吴邪生得不错，典型的江南人面貌，身材虽然不魁梧但也一米八几的个子，看上去清秀俊美也老实可靠，有些模糊性别的吸引力。那时他在警校念书，也有alpha和omega对他表示过喜欢，虽然最后的结果还是AO在一起，但吴邪也表示理解。他一个beta和人家谈什么恋爱呢？既不能标记也不能被标记，让人受孕和自己怀孕的概率都低到离谱，闻不出对方的欲望也不会被吸引，想来和他生活在一起也是怪没趣的。吴邪二十多年对于自己的性别心如止水，偶尔大街上看见omega发情了还会报警帮人送到保护机构，甚至一面锦旗送到家里。但近来的经历让他觉得，做一个alpha真的很好，起码被漂亮omega搭讪是一件很快乐的事情。

“如果你愿意答应我的邀约，那我的回答就是yes。”

吴邪做出一个恰到好处的微笑，伸出手接过酒保递上的龙舌兰一饮而尽。冰冷的酒液让吴邪短暂清醒。他不得不承认自己裤子里几乎全湿了，再这么搭讪下去怕是要露馅。吴邪一面和omega撩骚一面用他们特有的悄悄话给胖子报告这里的部署，最后一个字敲完，吴邪几乎要瘫了，面前omega的面庞已经看不太清，也不知道说了什么胡话对方已经转头要走，好在耳机里破门的声音此起彼伏地响起了，意味着他的任务结束了。

“我要请假。”吴邪自己接了一杯冰啤酒，看着墙上的挂钟指向两点。

“我觉得不太对劲。”

胖子脱了外套给他，让吴邪系在腰上。他裤子已经能看出很大一块濡湿了，身体里好像有什么地方空得要命。胖子给他叫了车让他先走。吴邪靠在出租车的玻璃上，看着城市的夜景呼啸闪过。

“所以呢？”胖子看着吴邪扑在身下不让他看的一堆东西忍住不让自己笑出来。

“那老庸医就给你开了卫生巾和肛塞？天真，你去的是不是情趣用品商店？”

吴邪不知道怎么解释医生和他说的那一大堆名词。他这属于很罕见的病例，是因为信息素短时间接受过多引起的诱导发情。而beta不像omega那样可以被标记和安抚，所以抑制剂对他们没有用，医生只能让他暂时远离各种信息素，并且治标不治本地告诉他如何保护自己的裤子。

“找个对象不就完了？要我说小吴，你长得也不差，是时候找个伴了。”

他们beta种群多是男女结合，女性beta多半作为繁衍的性别。吴邪现在的状况却是因为两种信息素作用说不清是要插入别人还是让别人插他，总之怎么都不对。吴邪驱赶胖子让他少烦，自己这两天要请假，不想出去丢人现眼。

“行行行，胖爷不烦你，你自求多福。”

胖子开开心心地走了，留吴邪一个人对着一堆情趣用品风中凌乱。他试过那肛塞，太大了，而且太浅了，根本不是给他们beta准备的器物，插到身体里很容易碰到前列腺，搞得他分分钟高潮，流水流的比不塞还多。那医生也让他用飞机杯和按摩棒，但市面上给beta制作的情趣用品真的太少。那飞机杯的压力对他一个beta来说实在太过了，按摩棒最低的功率也是他承受不起的，到最后他居然被两个硅胶的机器给操得半天起不来床。

吴邪实在受够了，决定出去觅食，下楼的时候腿上发软差点没跪了，多亏有人恰好上楼扶了他一把。吴邪不知怎么碰到对方的时候身体不自觉哆嗦一下，莫名的熟悉感让他抬头对上一双黑亮的眸子。

“谢谢。”吴邪开口，鼻翼扇动若隐若现的味道唤起他大脑中沉睡的记忆。

这不是上次行动的时候天天喷在他身上的信息素味吗？吴邪惊呆，傻狗似的扶着人手忘了松开。他本来是闻不到任何味道的，但奈何当时这东西浓缩了几倍喷在他身上，多多少少都会有点记忆。对方看他半晌不动眼角泛红，突然皱了皱眉，凑到他颈后闻了闻。

“beta？”男人深沉的声线意外的好听。吴邪迷茫地没有回应，就听对方同样意外地问道：

“你在……发情？”

THE END


End file.
